Wrong reality
by TaeHan
Summary: El mencionado sonrió de medio lado mientras permitía que la pequeña mujer le colocase la prenda con cuidado, dándole un rápido beso en la coronilla cuando acabó de abrocharle. Había sido realmente arriesgado aquello que hicieron hacía un par de minutos, pero Sasuke había tenido razón cuando dijo que tiempo era lo que menos tenían. [Kinktober #1]


_**#Kinktober**_ **2017.**

 _ **[Day I:**_ _Clothes]_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. De ser así, yo habría evitado a la nueva generación que, si les soy sincera, son más aburridos que la vida de Kakashi.

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Este fic contiene **Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Lime, lenguaje soez.**

Se centrará en los personajes de **Uchiha Sasuke** y **Hyūga Hinata.**

* * *

Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que se va a ver aquí, según tengo entendido, hay un botón que dice _**«Atrás».**_ Púlsalo y nos evitamos malos ratos.

* * *

 **Summary:** El mencionado sonrió de medio lado mientras permitía que la pequeña mujer le colocase la prenda con cuidado, dándole un rápido beso en la coronilla cuando acabó de abrocharle. Había sido _realmente_ arriesgado aquello que hicieron hacia un par de minutos, pero Sasuke había tenido razón cuando dijo que tiempo era lo que menos tenían.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Wrong reality**

* * *

 **H** inata sintió sus movimientos toscos e impetuosos, por lo que asumió de inmediato que esta vez tocaba hacer las cosas de manera rápida. No fue solo el ceño fruncido y el hálito de frustración que Sasuke Uchiha emanaba lo que la hizo sospechar sus intenciones en cuanto lo vio cruzar el _Genkan_ , sino también la necesidad, la desesperación con la que apresó su boca con la suya mientras la arrinconaba en la pared.

La _ropa_ pronto comenzó a estorbarle, por lo que, sin perder un segundo más, le arrebató la gruesa chamarra que traía encima de una camisa manga larga que ocultaba los enormes senos; los mismos que súbitamente emprendió a frotar sin cuidado alguno. La joven de azulada cabellera jadeó cuando apreció los labios de Sasuke en su cuello, mientras una de sus partes más sensibles era masajeada con dureza por encima de su sujetador; pero, antes de intentar quejarse por su ímpetu, él procedió a desabotonarle el _short_ , bajándoselo junto con las bragas que ya se encontraban empapadas de sus _ansias_.

—Sasuke-kun…

Escuchar su nombre le hizo gruñir con goce mientras, sacándose los pantalones, le indicó que se aferrara a él usando sus brazos y piernas. El azabache se sacó el erecto miembro del encierro al que estaba sometido por culpa de su _bóxer_ , y la penetró sin más. Mientras comenzaba con la faena de llenar su vagina hasta donde su pene le permitía, Sasuke pensó en lo mucho que le habría gustado tener la delicadeza de acariciar y besar a la de ojos perlados, amarla con más lentitud; pero, en esos momentos, el tiempo era lo que menos tenían.

Sasuke sabía que sus meneos fueron erráticos y vehementes, lo admitía; empero, desde que puso un pie en aquella casa había deseado llevar a cabo aquella acción de poseerla con frenesí. Cuando Hinata se asió a él con fuerzas mientras jadeaba sobre sus labios sin poder evitarlo, la fogosidad del momento era tanta que, sin importarle nada más, la apoyó contra la mesa y siguió arremetiendo contra su níveo cuerpo. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro embates más y la vio arquear su espalda al mismo tiempo que jadeaba su nombre, haciendo que se derrumbara sobre ella cuando empezó a llenarla con su espeso esperma.

Cerró los ojos con pesadez en cuanto los débiles sollozos de la joven empaparon su hombro, por lo que la acercó más a su cuerpo para permitirla desahogarse. Sasuke frunció el ceño y escondió su rostro en el cuello lleno de moretones que él mismo le hizo, sintiéndose miserable al sentirla temblar bajo su agarre. Sabía _perfectamente_ que lo que acababan de hacer estaba mal, _muy_ mal, pero él no podía evitar hacerlo; así como también sabía que Hinata tampoco podía hacer nada en cuanto sus miradas se encontraban.

Y eso los llenaba de culpa. _Satisfactoria culpa._

* * *

—Sasuke-kun, tu chaleco.

El mencionado sonrió de medio lado mientras permitía que la pequeña mujer le colocase la prenda con cuidado, dándole un rápido beso en la coronilla cuando acabó de abrocharle. Ella sonrió y se separó antes de que él tuviese _otras_ intenciones al sentir su mano tanteando el broche de su chamarra. Había sido _realmente_ arriesgado aquello que hicieron hacia un par de minutos, pero Sasuke había tenido razón cuando dijo que tiempo era lo que menos tenían.

La de ojos liláceos desapareció la sonrisa alegre de su rostro, para dar paso a una llena de amargura en cuanto esa misma mano se posó sobre la parte trasera de su cabeza y la acercó a él, haciéndole juntar ambas frentes. No pudo obviar cómo el ambiente se tornaba tenso de pronto ante dicha acción, por lo que buscó alejarse de inmediato; no obstante, Uchiha se lo impidió al poner un poco más de resistencia en su agarre.

—Sasuke-kun…

—No. Hinata, solo… quédate así un poco más.

Cerró los ojos y colocó dos de sus dedos sobre los rosáceos belfos que antes mencionaron su nombre con tanto fervor, en aquella bruma de placer que ambos disfrutaron al máximo. Escuchar ahora el tono de incertidumbre y remordimiento provenir de esa misma boca que hacía unos minutos le besó con excitación, le hicieron desviar la mirada hacia otro lado que no fuese el rostro compungido de aquella mujer.

Lo que menos era quería era volver a aquella realidad en la que su amorío era imposible. Aquella realidad en la que él era pareja de Sakura Haruno, y Hinata tenía un hijo con el idiota de su mejor amigo.

—Sasuke-kun, Boruto está…

El de mirada oscura la miró con duda antes de darse cuenta de que, a lo lejos, el ensordecedor llanto del infante de diez meses irrumpió en el incómodo silencio que había creado él con sus acciones. Suspiró y le dio un último beso en los labios a la mujer de su _casi_ hermano, y la soltó, dejándola ir con rapidez hacia el cuarto donde provenía el latoso ruido.

Levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentado, Sasuke se acomodó el pantalón y se subió la bragueta, caminando en dirección a la puerta de la entrada; cogió su capa del sofá con cierta rabia que intentó no exteriorizar al cerrar la puerta detrás de él, y caminó por las calles de una _Konoha_ que estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de la llegada de la tecnología y modernización, teniendo presente en su mente que debía volver cuanto antes a esa _realidad_ que detestaba, así quisiese o no.

Aunque lo que más ansiara en esos momentos fuese arrancarle la ropa a Hinata otra vez.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Buenas, buenas!**

 **¿Quién dijo que no podía volver un momento placentero en drama? ¡Ja, ja, ja! XD**

 **Creo que el tema aquí valió madres, pues era un** _ **Drabble**_ **, pero,** _ **meh**_ **…**

 **Sí, ya sé que deberían darme una colleja bien grande por lo que estoy haciendo, ¡pero no pude evitarlo! Primero había sido con el asunto del** _ **Inktober,**_ **los** _ **requests**_ **que me pide la gente, y ahora con este** _ **Kinktober**_ **que una página en** _ **Facebook**_ **mostró. Sé que la estoy liando bastante con todo esto, pero realmente quise participar n_nU**

 **Para comenzar, haré los temas de manera independiente y con mis personajes favoritos como principales involucrados. ¿Qué quiere decir esto? Que** _ **por fin**_ **haré aquel proyecto que había planeado hacer en** _ **Julio,**_ **pero que por falta de tiempo no logré llevar a cabo.**

 **Me explico: cada día tendrán una pareja diferente para Hinata y Sasuke —la** _ **OTP.**_ **Puede que hoy tengan** _ **SasuHina,**_ **mañana** _ **NaruHina,**_ **pasado mañana** _ **SasuKarin,**_ **¡y así! Mi vena** _ **Multishipper**_ **me está palpitando desde hace rato, so, ¿por qué no hacerle caso? Eso sí, no están obligados a leer cada** _ **Prompt**_ **por si alguna pareja no es de su agrado, no se preocupen XD**

 **Ahora, y para terminar mi larga explicación, espero que les haya gustado este primer tema XD Ya saben que con un** _ **review**_ **se dice mucho.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
